1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a solid-state imaging device using a partition wall between color filters and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a solid-state imaging device in which color filters are formed corresponding to light receiving parts formed on a semiconductor substrate respectively, there is the technique for preventing light incident obliquely to the color filters from being incident on the other adjacent color filters or light receiving parts. For example, there is proposed a solid-state imaging device using a partition wall between the color filters (for instance, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-282403).
FIG. 11 is a sectional view showing a solid-state imaging device described in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-282403.
Solid-state imaging device 900 described in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-282403 has a structure in which flattened layer 903 is formed on light receiving part 901 and filters 907 to 910 formed above light receiving part 901 are divided through organic silicon material layer 904. In other words, a partition wall to be organic silicon material layer 904 is disposed between filters 907 to 910 corresponding to respective light receiving parts 901.
By the structure, light incident obliquely to light receiving part 901 is reflected by partition wall 904 or is incident on partition wall 904 and is thus absorbed into an inner part so that the light is prevented from reaching adjacent light receiving part 901.